Skyrising
by Hiragime
Summary: Long before Gotei13, Seireitei and substitute Shinigamis...Shinigami Academy welcomes three unlikely students. But neither Ukitake, Shunsui or Unohana know yet the full strength of their spirit...or of the bond they will share...
1. Sun and Moon

**Story**: The Shinigami Academy...first generation round! Where students Ukitake and Shunsui are preparing to encounter Professor Yamamoto's wrath after another late start...but could they end up encountering something, or rather someone entirely different? Featuring Shinigami-students Unohana, Shunsui and Ukitake.

**Anthor's Note**: I've wanted to do this ever since, guess what, I found out that Unohana was part of the original Captain's guard along with Shunsui and Jushiro…and what immediately sprang to mind was…they must have been at school together...x3 It could have turned out as crack...but actually developed into...well, this. And this is only the beginning of something I might want to continue...So please comment to tell me what you think...and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach. Nor Unohana Retsu, Kyouraku Shunsui or Ukitake Jushiro. I wish.

* * *

_Her steps had a calm steady rhythm to them, almost soothing…even though her silhouette seemed to fly across the floorboards, flitting down the corridor. Surely, it was through here. She stopped a moment, the morning sunlight stroking her face, as if in reassurance. The muffled silence was broken by two voices, rising one after the other in barely hushed tones. They seemed close. And close to this place. She stopped._

_Was this really where she should be?_

_She gripped the note in her hand._

_And…if so…_

_Why…_

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me?"

Ukitake's features knitted in absent-minded frustration, as his arms strained under the weight they suddenly had to carry…or at least, that had to be put on its feet. His face contorted in effort; still a boyish face, or one that should have been…with the hollowed cheeks that should have been rounded, and their immaculate pallor where there should have been a constant tinge of pink flushing the skin. As for his hair, flowing white and pure and barely tickling the nape of his neck…Only his wide eyes, a soft shade of twilight grey under his dark eyebrows gave away his age…twinkling quietly as his voice now uttered a resigned sigh to his own unanswerable question. A smile played over his lips, white and soft as silk. He expected no answer from the groggy, half-sleeping companion he was trying to hoist up from the floor where he had ended his little sake party from last night – yet another one - …to no great avail…

"I know you're awake…Ahh…Why _do_ I always do this?"

He did not want to know, hardly expecting an answer. Nor did he want to know how many minutes had passed since Yamamoto-sensei was preparing to warmly greet the two late-comers in. Only it would not be warm, would it? It would be a spirit-scorching inferno...And it looked lke such a peaceful, sunlit morning, too. A new morning…that was rapidly waning away with every hapless attempt to try and get Shunsui Kyouraku up in time for lessons.

"Because you know I'm going to pay you back, Jushiro…" muttered the voice, still slurring the words – he stank of alcohol, but Ukitake would have hoped the effects would have worn out by now…- as he now struggled to get to his feet. That man was heavy, he thought as he struggled to help him up, exactly how many bottles did he manage to stow up his uniform? Or was it just his strong, powerful structure? It was hard to imagine when he always deliberately wore his uniform so that it could flow artistically behind him…right? Ukitake swallowed slightly, before twisting his anxious expression into a grin. Right.

"Hah…Well, I thought you told me last time it was because of my unique kindness," he replied now, in hardly more a mutter that Shunsui, and reddened slightly now…how childish was that, then? The young man knew he shouldn't have blurted the words out so easily. Words for Jushiro seemed always essential, each tinged with their own special importance…whereas whatever Shunsui said could be placed within two categories: what he said when he was drunk…and what was said when he was sober and even then…what he said then was often so careless that it was hard to tell the difference. The small laugh interrupted these thoughts, soft and serene through his grave timbre. The mutter continued, now clearing out to become the voice he knew so well…warm and mellow, like flowing honey…warming up his very bones. Shunsui's voice was very pleasant. Regardless of how sober he was, or what he said.

"Ah…well, I must have said this when I was drunk...because I do really take your kindness for granted, don't I?"

Shunsui looked up, winking…and suddenly standing up straight, in a spring. Ukitake didn't know if it was that sudden movement as he was still trying to pull him up, or the sudden strike in his thoughts, but he lost his balance and toppled backwards, landing thankfully in the pile of sheets, a few of many that had been recklessly thrown in a pile to try and make the dormitory more…well…to make it appear more tidy, anyhow. Jushiro sank into the soft covers, a grin on his face as he outstretched his hand towards Shunsui. His face had at last broken into a smile. "Alright then…you pay me back, now. Be so kind as to help me up, this time!"

He was suddenly laughing silently, lying there with half a mind to go back to sleep again…and stretching out a hand demandingly. The hand that suddenly gripped his to pull him upwards, was warm against his cold skin…the very warmth that seemed to seep into the lines of his palms, through his bloodstream…and right up to his heart.

* * *

Shunsui smiled, feeling it play on his lips and illuminate his face with a warm and serene glow. Oh, yeah, he did have a splitting headache from last night…but hearing Jushiro laugh, this time, was like an instant remedy. When he had been so thoughtful, it seemed, just a moment ago. This man, thought Shunsui, this man is insane…insanely kind. It was truly maddening…to see his pale face, with their metal grey eyes and sharp cheekbones, melt away into a smile. He stepped forward with an elaborated sign, as if shaking his head at the sudden reverse in roles…He could feel a sudden, unexplained happiness flowing in the air between, where just minutes before there had just been playfulness and a soft resignation. Shunsui stretched out his hand, setting on his friend his almond-shaped, tranquil eyes, the green sparkling like the fresh leaves of spring fed by the earth, in the light brown complexion of his face, tanned by the sun. His laid-back yet graceful featured were no longer crumpled through his unpleasant awakening, already glowing and handsome…Only the dark curls of his hair running wild across his forehead seemed to indicate he had just got up…or been partly carried up from the floor, in any case. After all, his peaceful, sleepy expression was almost eternally etched on his face…except when he was at least trying to pay attention to something, like…right now…? Hmm…his smile widened slightly, as he took Ukitake's hand. It was icy cold; their eyes met for an instant, before he pulled him up straight, letting go. They stood for a moment, face to face. Jushiro touched his hand absent-mindedly…was it warmer, now? He wondered…

"Dammit…you're heavier that I thought," smiled Shunsui with a crooked grin, putting on a downcast mimic. "It's such a trick, you eating so much and looking so light…"

Jushiro seemed to redden for some strange reason, ever so slightly – for him, that was hardly a shade of pink to disturb the immaculate whiteness of his features, but easily detectable by Kyouraku now - and now grinned in return, raising an eyebrow as he laughed, answering in a soft, subtle murmur…His voice was always shrouded in mystery, with a delicate, husky edge…it could send shivers down anyone's spine. Alright. His spine, anyhow.

"Heheh…it's a mystery. So, now that you know how it feels like dragging someone up, will you cooperate more easily?" he retorted gently, smoothing down the folds of his academic uniform…which compelled Shunsui to do the same…and considering that he had actually gone to sleep in that same uniform, he had considerably much more to smooth out…Jushiro did not leave him time to do that, nor to formulate an answer, as he grabbed his sleeve to take him out of the dormitory, and into the corridor. Which was perfectly calm and silent, making each step, each shuffle and whisper seem monumental as Ukitake forced Shunsui to follow him, muttering under his breath. "...can't be that late, surely…"

"You shouldn't…really…should you?" said Kyouraku tentatively, not caring to raise his voice; he needed more that an empty corridor to subdue him…perhaps a more direct consequence to his lateness, and that would come sooner that he would have liked. Ukitake sighed, still ahead of him in the corridor, gripping his sleeve tightly, as if afraid he might somehow collapse again. Weeeeell…thought Shunsui, starching his head as his yawn echoed throughout the corridor, that was hardly an unreasonable thought now, was it? Ukitake was not answering, and he was starting to wonder whether he was simply concentrating upon finding their classroom…or, well, did not want to answer…But right at that moment, Jushiro stopped to turn round and look at him, smiling calmly; his eyes softly resigned…At that moment, Shunsui could think of a thousand words forming in his throat…but somehow, the silence flowing between them, like that sudden happiness earlier on, seemed unexplainable…yet…irrevocably right.

"Taken for granted, hmm?" Ukitake said softly, his voice no more than a whisper in the deserted corridor, but each word seemed to reverberate in Shunsui's mind. "You know you shouldn't either. But you do. And you don't…take for granted. I know."

Too many words, to explain, to protest…to say that never could that…that illness, that loneliness compare…And to try and express a thousand words that seemed to stutter and die as soon as they started to form in his throat, like a candle attempting to flicker into life. But finally, only one word came, glowing bright.

"Thank you."

Jushiro smiled, feeling his face light up with happiness and doing nothing to prevent it from doing so…even if it was probably best not to arrive late in Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama's class late with a beaming smile on your face, if you wished to be able to smile again for a long time…Even though…it had formed a routine, irrevocably. Shunsui and Ukitake were rarely not seen together…and that did apply to lessons, as well…what harm was there in at least trying to keep Kyouraku on the right track, at least? He had completely blotted out all of Ukitake's protests, to stay by each time he was ill – which Ukitake considered cheating really, because he was in no condition to protest virulently when stuck in bed with a fever…

"Thank _you_," he retorted fiercely, trying to put on an exasperated face…but that had as much success as Shunsui trying to put on a serious face…Well…actually, maybe they should try and rehearse their late entrance expressions. Again. Usually, this completely failed, and Ukitake crept in first with a sheepish expression, followed by Shunsui who looked a bit too peaceful for the occasion…

"Oh well…" shrugged Shunsui, looking at Jushiro as they both stood in front of the door. "We're both going to die anyway…so…can you go first?"

"Hey…I went first last time…"

"Come on, Ukitake. You're the diplomat. You can sift us out of this!"

"You wish, Kyouraku…"

"Look, you're not the guilty one here…the guilty ones come last!"

"Heh…that is such a weak excuse…"

"Excuse me…is this Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama's classroom?"

"Too damn right it is," replied Shunsui, with a sigh…before looking at Ukitake sideways, suddenly realizing. And turning round to face the new voice…

The young girl wore the red and white garments of the academy; her glossy black hair was tied up neatly on the nape of her neck in a long plait, a few strands of hair falling in either side of her delicately curved, angelic face. She did not redden or stutter as she looked up at the two boys staring at her, perhaps older and certainly taller than she was.

Her large blue eyes gazed unblinking as she continued in the silence, with a calm smile, in her sweet and quiet voice:

"My name is Unohana Retsu, and I have been summoned to attend Yamamoto Genryuusai's lesson. Now…will you be so kind as to step aside and let me open this door?"

* * *

**Yes, it's me again**: I've rechecked this, but I'm still sorry if there are any grammatical errors gone unnoticed. I speak fluent English, but it's been a few months since I wrote in any other language than French xD I hope you enjoyed it! In any case, tell me what you thought about it, I'll be pleased to know! x)


	2. Pleased To Meet You

**Story**: An unexpected encounter in the Academy's corridors sparks a strange yet special moment...

**Author's Note**: I was planning on writing and posting this next part earlier, so if I really stick to it the next parts will arrive sooner than 10 days later (wow, that seems enormous) Your reviews really encourage me to write more though, thank you so much x3 And I hope you enjoy this! I had LOTS of fun writing Retsu's point of view...you'll find she does not excatly consider Ukitake and Kyouraku in the same way as they consider each other...I'm kind of breaking the romantic bubble here, sorry...it's all for a good cause...xD Enjoy! And tell me your comments, and possibly advice if you have any...x)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Unohana...or Yamamoto would you believe, heheh...that would be fun now, wouldn't it? xD

* * *

_As soon as she saw their faces…her vision remained as clear as it had always been. But for one, finite moment, it glimpsed both the surface…and what was beyond. She had this gift, amongst many others. Amongst all those that did not include fighting, but that still made o__f her a student in this school. _

_What is this feeling? You two…_

_She saw through them. She saw the sun and the moon, so apart…and yet, so akin to each other. _

_You are like me. _

_I sense it…_

_I know. Do you? _

* * *

The clear, sweet voice, like pure water trickling from a fountain and catching the morning light in a scatter of colours, made no echo throughout the long corridors…it did not need to be repeated, even in an echo, did it…? And as she stood there, the girl made no motion of having to repeat the words yet again. Even though the both of them were still standing where they were, perfectly immobile, staring at this sudden apparition. Jushiro was listening, somewhat absent-mindedly, to the low growl of a voice rumbling from inside the room behind them. Had _he_ already felt their presence, somehow…? His soft, grey gaze looked down upon the small, quaint figure standing before them…it was difficult to do otherwise, considering their difference in height…The long, white limbs, an instant ago so light and fragile to him it seemed…now felt far too strong, facing this small, slight silhouette…But somehow, there was something in her eyes that made up for that…and made her seem as tall as them…

He detached himself from that strange, yet beautiful gaze…setting it on one more familiar to him. To Shunsui's…whose green gaze was already upon him? He almost started, without even knowing so. Why…? Wasn't he allowed to look at Shunsui reaction, and he to do the same? But sometimes…he averted his eyes quickly – too quickly – sometimes they were far too…alike. Set as one mind. And yet…and yet there were so many things he did not know about that mind…Kyouraku's gaze was still set upon him, but Jushiro knew what was behind that look. Ahh, Shunsui…he knew what he was asking, anyway…wasn't he? _Come on, Ukitake. You're the diplomat_.

"Hey there…" he started with a smile…followed by a sudden splutter, and a series of coughs. A few strands of hair fell upon his features as he doubled slightly, concentrating. Damn it…a few deeps breaths…what was this, anyway? Jushiro looked back up…a flitter of concern had passed across her face…her beautiful face…yes, there was something about this face…and these eyes…Blue, and deep…in a flurry of colours purer than the ocean and more intense than the sky…Where did this colour come from?

Was this the colour of dreams?

* * *

Shunsui motioned towards Ukitake, as he suddenly double down…and yet, in the space of a moment, that pale, white figure was straightening of again in an instant, with a smile as if nothing had happened. The girl's face was its mirror…as if nothing had happened. Kyouraku looked upon that face, waiting patiently for its answer. Her skin was not as pale as Jushiro…it was a pearly white, hued with a rosy glow to its features…beautiful against the silken strands of her hair, restrained in a plait that seemed ready to burst loose and let the beautiful material fall loosely on her shoulders. Yet, it all seem to fall on that gaze, so soft and yet so strong…that looked up at them in such a way that it seemed that they all were on the same level as she, despite the difference in height.

Shunsui wasn't lost for thoughts. But, for the first time…he was lost for words. Was this why this sudden silence had fallen? Why Jushiro's very voice had struggled and broken out of breaking it? It wasn't an atmosphere of tension…just…something…he could not find words for. Overwhelming?

Was this…

Overwhelming?

Or was it something else he couldn't explain?

"I'm Ukitake Jushiro…pleased to meet you!" uttered calmly that voice, in this soft, serene voice, shrouded in a whisper…he could sense on his voice the smile across his face. That smile seemed to seep into the greyness of his eyes, and illuminate it with a thousand invisible colours…those same eyes that had suddenly avoided him just a moment ago. Yes…Shunsui knew it. He had that feeling as well…that this girl had something…that both of them could perceive, without yet fully understanding it. They both…had been frozen in that moment of uncertainty.

And suddenly…movement and colours, flashing quickly…time starting again, as the silence was broken.

"And this is…"

"This is Kyouraku Shunsui…" interrupted Shunsui suavely, stepping forward – well, yeah, he was hardly going to lag behind Ukitake now, was he? Not to mention that a step towards – Unohana Retsu? – was far better than a step towards Yama-jii…neh?

"Charmed," he added, with a tranquil smile…and hearing Jushiro sigh, ever so faintly, next to him…ever so slightly, feeling his friends sleeve brush against him, the start of a motion to elbow him playfully in the ribs. Yaré yaré, such a diplomat that Jushiro was…more than was healthy for him! Unohana simply nodded silently, acknowledging each word with a small, delicate smile…what you would call demure on any other girl's face, but on her it seemed strangely powerful, laced with a sleek, silent self-confidence.

Shunsui was struggling slightly to keep a smile stretched across his own features…Ukitake looked sideways at him, a slight smile, on the contrary, appearing on his lips and bringing warmth into his pale, luminous features. And Jushiro could be a surprisingly taunting diplomat, too…he could almost hear – no, he could hear the voice in those grey eyes, with a soft laugh, playful yet unkind. _Now, what's wrong Shunsui? I'm not going to do the talking for you, am I?_

* * *

_You're close…_

It was strange…so strange seeing those two exchanging glances; they did it as naturally as friends always did…and yet…there seemed to be something else in those gazes so different from each other, one in soft, greying tones like the morning mist…so mysteriously guarded, yet so gentle…and the other with sparks of green from the shafts of sunlight on leaves, a tone of life and harmony. Yet, both had that same twinkle in the gaze…the only thing that seemed to unite from the outside two souls so different in appearance…

"Well, now that presentations are made…let's all go to our classes," she said quietly, with a slight bow. It did befit new students to be respectful to their elders, in all circumstances. She therefore felt vaguely…oh…perplexed, when she saw that they both continued staring at her in an attitude hardly befitting two elder boys such as them. Why, it was almost irritating…But she would never think it as such, would she? Her large, blue eyes glimmered slightly in the dusty sunlight pouring across the deserted corridor, as she made one step forward. The rather…dashing young man with his blue hakama tied the wrong way as if he had been in a rush this morning – she had just noticed – seemed to grin widely, while waving a long, tanned arm towards the door, vaguely blocking her way.

"Yaré yaré…you can't be in that class, surely? That's our class as well!" Unohana couldn't guess if the jaunty young man was deliberately taking on a foolish, jolly voice to match his grin, or if that was always his current manner of speaking. Just as she could not make out if he was actually pleasantly surprised at the idea that she could be in their class…or feeling apprehensive at the very idea. She peered at him thoughtfully, then glancing towards the more composed young man next to him. More composed, and far paler, certainly…yet he didn't exactly seem to be lacking of energy.

"Shunsui. You're just confusing things. This is Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama's class…" he said, turning to face Retsu. He had an easygoing, careful smile, as if he was addressing himself to an entire crowd of people rather than to a perfectly normal student; Retsu did not know if she enjoyed this more or less that the other one's…performance, shall we call it. However…there was something alike. In both of them. Any other senior boys would have treated her either rudely, or with condescension…depending on their social status. She could not tell…if they were either nobles, or common people…or just a strange mixture of both…

"And we'd better get in. Now."

"Well, the one who gets the idea goes in first…after you, Jushiro!"

"Look…Yamamoto Genryuusai-sama will only worsen my...er...condition if he throws his cane at me like a javelin. You know, like last time? Heh heh…"

"Yes, it was me last time! I got Ol' Yama's cane in the face! And stop giving me that condition excuse..._and_ stop laughing..."

"You know I wouldn't really…it's not befitting, right?"

"It's not fair, 'tis all…"

Retsu blinked slowly, the long, dark lashes around her eyes as light as butterflies' wings. Befitting…she knew that word. It didn't seem to apply to anything those two said…they were simply passing words between them, carelessly; in hardly a whispered tone…the real conversation was thought their eyes. It was difficult to keep up with that silent, fluid conversation…even harder to try and break it…and yet, suddenly…she was there, right between their towering silhouettes, touching the door. And turning back towards them, softly, a slight smile on her lips, like a quiver of life given to two beautiful rose petals. That smile came far easier, this time.

"Ought it to be seniors or ladies first?"

* * *

The small, pale hand touched the door; was it his imagination, or did the muffled movements and sounds from the inside been stopped at that moment, as if the entrance had been forewarned? Or was it just this moment where all his senses focused on that young girl – no, Unohana Retsu, they had been properly introduced now. Unohana Retsu. He repeated that name in his head, and found a certain melody to it, sweet and flowing like honey. Her own movements seemed to flow effortlessly, as she looked at both of them, her blue gaze watchful, yet serene. A smile etched itself onto Jushiro's pale, soft lips, moving a few strands of pure-white hair from his eyes.

"It really ought to be ladies first," he said with a smile, and looking at Shunsui, instinctively. Then starting suddenly as he could feel his presence…right up, close to him, so that he could feel his dark brown curls tickling his neck, and the vibrations of his warm, profound voice through his body. One turn of the head and he could stare straight into those dark and elegant features. "Shouldn't it?" he added, and to his own surprise, found himself whispering the words rather than uttering them. He could feel his skin burning momentarily – was this his fever starting up again, or…yes. Yes, absolutely, it was that persisting fever…Certainly…what would it be else, anyway? Right.

"Right, as always…" sighed Shunsui, mirrring his thoughts startingly leaning his head slightly sideways, and peering thoughtfully at that pure white face…He raised an eyebrow, a faint laugh in his voice.

"But owing to the circumstance, maybe-- ehhh!"

His tranquil expression merged into surprise as the door suddenly opened and the pair of them, off-balance, were hurtled inside, landing in a slightly wobbly sitting position…well, or lying position…or sprawling position…regardless. Retsu was stepping forward gracefully, bowing down with respect before…some great shadow advancing towards them. Oh, right. It was Yama-jii. Shunsui didn't know if he ought to be realised at this sudden realisation, but did not have much time to ponder on this…as someone was pulling him to his feet, or at least trying. He hardly needed to look up to recognise the pale hands gripping the collar of his uniform with force. Thank you…Ukitake…I'll think of you, in my last moments…which may come very, very soon…

"Unohana Retsu." The wizened old man seemed to spit the words out of his long, white beard, in a quivering, raucous bark; well well, if the old geezer pronounced all the ladies' names in such a harsh way, how could you find one that was not scared stiff of him? The eyes so tight and small behind their wrinkles, so that you could never see their actual pupils, were set in their general direction – Ukitake's, and his. An eyebrow raised, before returning to the young girl who had lifted her head yet again…Not too low, nor too high…that blue gaze seemed respectful, yet without fear. Her voice rang clear and sweet across the silent classroom.

"Yes. I am here at your request."

The eyebrow seemed to rise even further. Shunsui felt a slight surge of triumph which just might have shown of his face…because instants later he felt a sharp stab from something that looked a lot like Ukitake's sharp and bony elbow against his ribs.

"And will you pray, explain your lateness? That was not requested of me," growled Yamamoto Genryuusai, looking down at Retsu. There was neither disdain nor anger across his features. He was probably containing this for a few moments later…he was eying the long rugged, wooden staff, firmly held in Yamamoto's gnarled palm. Surely that cane could stab a man? Even more when it was obvious that they had no thoughtful excuse to come up with…

"I was lost, and Ukitake-sempai and Kyouraku-sempai had the thoughtfulness to guide me up to their classroom. Of course, this delayed their arrival in class as well."

"Is that so…"

Kyouraku glanced up quickly at Ukitake's face, and arranged itself in the same kind of expression: apologetic, yet self-righteous…Yes, they were helping Unohana-san, were they not? Absolutely…then, the actual words struck him. Why…oh, why had she said something like that? It made no sense whatsoever! They had not done anything and yet…and yet…

"Right. Go and sit down." Unohana bowed her head ever so slightly, advancing lightly towards the edges where other students were meekly looking on, hands well set on their laps, wooden weapons at their side…She kept her head down, and then…lifted it ever so slightly, raising her eyes towards them, a calm expression sealed across her face. His could only reflect one expression, he was certain. _Thank you. _

The wooden staff planted itself violently in the ground just in front of him, missing him by barely inches. Well, if Jushiro had not pulled him back in time, maybe it would have struck him…Wait a second…did Yamamoto know that he'd miss? Or was he aiming deliberately?

"And you. Kyouraku. Get _up_. If you're in such a good-willing mood…how about continuing in that branch…go now. Sit. Out of my sight," growled the Master, sloping off to the other side of the room with his staff as if nothing had happened. Ukitake barely suppressed a smile. And watching them from afar, Unohana sighed slightly, her lips curving into a smile. Shunsui shrugged the both of their looks off…but couldn't keep the laughing glimmer out of his eyes. At that simple fleeting moment, it was as if they were truly meeting. No longer a courtesy, no longer a sign of respect...simply words from the heart.

_Pleased to meet you._


	3. First Clouds

**Story**: First times...for fighting.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for your reviews! It took so long, but now I'm past the 3rd chapter I know I'll finish this...yes I will xD Soo. Veeery short summary. But need I say more? (Nah, it's not that I'm lazy xD) I'm really happy, because now I've got plenty of ideas...and it's true! The 1rst generation has a lot of mysteries to offer, heh heh heh...xp

**Disclaimer**: Tire Kubo owns Unohana, Ukitake, Kyouraku and Yamamoto. Unohana, Ukitake, Kyouraku and Yamamoto just, well...own. And I plain don't xD

* * *

_Fight me. _

_Then maybe I'll know for sure…_

_What this growing feeling in my heart truly is…_

Her eyes could not follow the swirl of movement that suddenly seemed to erupt in front of her eyes. What was this? All of them, the students on their knees on the side of the room, were in such a position so that they could spring up and attack an opponent, if the situation required it. But Retsu knew it…they were all paralysed at that moment. All fascinated by the fight that was unravelling before them. Retsu lifted her clear, blue gaze up to their faces. One, pale and drawn in what seemed like concentration…or was it just playful defiance? His face was closed, but his grey eyes, so soft and calm, seemed to shine…so fiercely…and yet so joyfully at the same time. And the other's gaze was steady, but was undermined by the slow smile that had crept up on his face. A moment ago…did they have the same expressions? When Yamamoto had given a blow of his wooden staff on the floor and rumbled the command...

"_Ukitake. Kyouraku. Fight together." _

But it wasn't really a fight…or at least, it was a fight for everybody else, save the people actually fighting. Was it not? _Sensei_…Retsu stared across the floor at their teacher. Yamamoto Genryuusai-sensei stayed immobile, facing them, the two fighting students screening their view partly. She could only see glimpses of him, through the blow of the blades and the swirl of material. Only once, she thought her gaze had been returned…What are you thinking, Sensei? Do you think the same? Retsu gazed on, beyond the Sensei and her two friends, battling out in front of them…or at least, pretending to. Exhaling in one long, deep sigh, and a slight smile forming on her lips like the first, timid rays of the morning sun. Maybe they were thinking the same. Thinking…

_When are you two going to stop playing? _

Surely his fever was building up again…surely that was what made the hand holding his simple, wooden sword tremble slightly, not weakening his hold but strengthening in a burning grip…that was what made his eyes spark off this intense gaze, looking down into his with a defiant determination…His face brushed his, and Shunsui could feel for one instant the softness of his skin, only slightly tinged with pink on the cheeks. It was warmer that it seemed; why did he always get the impression that Jushiro would be icy to the touch, anyway? Well, there was that saying…you know, cold hands, warm heart? Tch. Trust a guy like _him_ to have both…Shunsui swivelled round to block an attack, and could feel for one instant another brush against him. Well…heh…to hell with that saying, anyway…maybe his heart was so warm that it had somehow spread to the rest of his body. Or he really was building up a fever? Yare yare, such a lot they had to think about, when the old gramps set them up one against the other in a fight…Ever since the start of term he had been on their backs again…His brown, golden brow creased slightly, as he launched gracefully forward, weapon poised…even though he already knew how Ukitake could trick him on both ways.

_But he can'__t understand, can he, that Ol' Yama? _

_Or maybe he does, only too well… _

_I can't fight him. _

_Of all people…I can't fight him._

_Because…_

* * *

He drew his breath slightly, as one of his opponent's lavish brown curls mingles for an instant on his white hair. Really…he hadn't cut his hair once since the start of term again…What, did he want to grow it up to his shoulders? My my, that would be…well…actually quite typical of Shunsui. No doubt it would also suit him…A smile ran across his lips, adding a particular glow to his pale features as he cut back at the last moment, knowing that the blow that he was about to give would be dodged and that the only issue would be passing right behind him. He tried to repress that feeling on anticipation inside him…it was not wise to build up on too much momentum. He, of all people, had to learn how to control any feeling…because any slip could prove fatal. Ukitake could see himself on a thin white line in nothingness, alike to a silvery strand of his hair laid down to infinity. Just enough balance…or he would fall. It was still easy to handle these things when he was training…but in a real battle, the first cough…would quite probably be the last fall. His dark eyebrows set themselves in a frown. But people did not understand that…that it was no use taking it easy on him.

No…

Only Shunsui understands that.

But…

His grip tightened, and as he surged forward he caught a glimpse of Shunsui's face. A moment froze, as the green eyes looked nonchalantly into his, mirroring the smile that adorned his lips, that slightly comical, yet elegant face, bronzed by lazy summer days…No. He had never taken any of his sickness onto account…hadn't he? Never when it came to fighting together. But maybe that was…because he had no need to. Because both of them managed to balance each other out. And yet…and yet…if he really wanted to…That same look passed in Kyouraku's eyes; that composed air, serene and graceful. And yet if they had the intent to surpass each other…The instant vanished. Another instant that was only a game between them. A game where their movements followed a pattern, which only the pair of them could understand…But it was not real. For both of them.

_I could…you could, Shunsui. _

_Each one could try and surpass the other. _

_And one would succeed. _

_But I won't…you won't. _

_Because…_

* * *

"...You're incorrigible…"

The voice of Yamamoto Genryuusai-sensei was still only a murmur…but that murmur was likewise to a distant roll of thunder, waiting for the next bolt of lightening to strike closer…and closer…The wooden staff's point crashed down on the floor. Accepted in this class since several weeks already, Retsu had learnt that this wooden staff was much to be feared…especially if it was pointed in your direction.

"That's enough!"

The staff, Retsu noticed without much surprised, was now pointed in Ukitake and Kyouraku's general direction. They did not freeze however, as most people would probably have…but set themselves back into place gracefully. Their movements, the way they shifted so fluidly…They were so different…yet somehow their movements mirrored in an uncanny way. They could never know each other's movements in advance…yet…there seemed to be such a deep understanding…She bend her head slowly, to hide the frown twisting her smile into melancholy…she did not even know why. Why? She could feel murmurs of surprise, admiration, buzzing around her…towards those two silhouettes stepping back gracefully after a perfect draw…

_Do I feel the same…_

_Would I…or wouldn't I…_

_Stand up to…_

_Any one of them…_

"Stand up, Unohana Retsu."

She lifted her head up suddenly, to see the teacher's eyes fixed upon hers, and felt a blush creeping up to her cheeks. What was this? Her deep blue eyes had a lot of difficulty not to blink as her stood up straight…The gaze was broken, as she blinked at his next words. In the dusty light of the classroom, nearing the end of the day, there was a sudden immobile moment…where all eyes were fixed on the four figures up on the fighting ground. And the last rumbling words of the old man, like the final blow of the storm…before rain, or before sunlight flooded the earth again? None could say…not before the clouds unveiled the sky…In the dusty light of the classroom, suspended in awe…

None could say.

_But what storm was this?_

"And fight them."

_A storm of feelings about to scatter…_


End file.
